


Shooting Stars

by silverxcrown



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverxcrown/pseuds/silverxcrown
Summary: Ushijima Wakatoshi, the quidditch star of Hogwarts has a little crush.
Relationships: Moniwa Kaname/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 33
Kudos: 75





	1. Prologe

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, today is still Ushimoni day!!! (02/01)
> 
> This is the first chapter of a small series I planned today... also I did this in like... two hours, I'm so sorry if there are mistakes or incoherences. Also remember English is not my first language so there might be grammar mistakes.
> 
> Please enjoy my precious rareship!

Everyone at Hogwarts knew Ushijima Wakatoshi was not a book person. His immense popularity was due to quidditch and good-looks and people always got surprised when they learned that he wasn’t as brilliant in his studies as he was with the sport. 

Yet, when his close circle of friends noticed he started to disappear in his little free hours and realized he was going to the library, they knew there was something off. Even though he was no brilliant student, he did care about his grades. 

He usually studied with Semi and Tendou for exams and managed to approve his classes with a bunch of “ _acceptable_ ” and one or maybe two “ _exceed expectations_ ”. But it was not normal when he started to study with so much anticipation.

In the beginning, they didn’t put a lot of attention, but he started to go before quidditch practice and returning to the common room with books to read. It was so out-of-character that Tendou started to get the wrong ideas.

“Perhaps he just wants to lift up his grades,” Semi suggested. He was sick of hearing Tendou’s theories.

Even though they were all from different houses, they made turns into sitting in one table. That evening, they were sitting in Hufflepuff’s, aka Ushijima, Reon and Goshiki’s table. 

“Or,” Tendou hummed in his usual annoying voice. “He’s an impostor. A spy playing to be Wakatoshi-kun with polyjuice potion”.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Shirabuyu said, without even looking up from his book. He was the only Ravenclaw in the gang, and he, like Goshiki, was younger.

Tendou, a little offended by the disinterest of his friends in making theories for Ushijima’s unusual behavior, opened his mouth to reply but closed it when the big frame of Ushijima Wakatoshi approached them from a distance. He waved his hand, friendly.

Wakatoshi sat down, not noticing the weird looks everyone gave him the moment he put another book on the table. He was just as clueless as always.

The thing about Ushijima was that nobody knew his boundaries. It was weird for him to tell them something about his personal life unless they asked, and they didn't know until which point it was okay to ask. Like in their second year, when Tendou asked him bluntly about his parents and family. Ushijima had not been angry at all, of course, but even if he couldn’t notice, it was a bit uncomfortable for the other hearing about their divorce.

“Wacha got there, Wakatoshi-kuun?” Tendou hummed, bumping his shoulder to Ushijima’s. 

The super athlete was way more interested in a piece of toast than the overflowing curiosity of his friends.

“A book,” he answered, confused, as if it was not weird at all. 

Reon avoided Tendou to push him a little more, fearing he wouldn’t be comfortable talking more about it. And so they let him be, for his quidditch practice would start in minutes.

A couple of days after that, Tendou and Reon were in the library searching for a book for their own homework. Hufflepuff and Slytherin shared Transfiguration after all. When Tendou noticed Ushijima sitting on a table, with a book open in front of him.

He wanted to say hello, to approach him but Reon stopped him. Tendou didn’t understand why at the beginning, but when he noticed another boy sitting in front of Wakatoshi, he understood.

The boy was smaller and thinner than Ushijima, with curly, short, black hair and a Ravenclaw uniform. 

While Ushijima Wakatoshi was all sharp and ruthless, Moniwa Kaname was soft and affable.

Tendou recognized Moniwa, a boy from their same grade, who used to play Quidditch until fifth grade. They had never spoken even though they shared classes before, so he had no opinion about him.

“Oh la la,” Tendou said.

They were too far to hear what they were saying, but it was enough to see Wakatoshi’s face to know what was going on. Reon and Tendou knew Ushijima better than anyone else. They were familiar with his micro-expressions and how he expressed himself. So even if for everyone else Ushijima had no expression, Reon and Tendou could see how soft he was in those moments.

Kaname was the one talking the most, every-now-and-then pointing a book, and all Wakatoshi seemed to do was listen. But he was listening with all his attention, and he seemed to enjoy it a lot.

Reon didn’t let Tendou interrupt them, to the later’s disgust. But Reon couldn’t stop Tendou from questioning Ushijima later at dinner.

When Ushijima arrived to the Great Hall, and Tendou didn’ even hesitated to switch tables from Slytherin’s to Hufflepuff’s even thought Semi looked at him disapprovingly.

“Wakatoshi-kuuun, how was your practice today?” he asked. Ushijima was so oblivious he couldn’t hear his friend hidden intentions even if he was grinning mischievously. Reon only looked from Ushijima to Tendou and vice-versa several times, on his guard.

“Good,” he answered.

At that exact same moment, there was a small commotion at the gate of the Great Hall. All three of them turned to see Moniwa entering the Hall, with a Gryffindor and Slytherin bickering at each other loudly enough for everyone to hear. The Gryffindor was Kamasaki Yasushi, they figured out, and the Slytherin was Futakuchi Kenji. 

Moniwa seemed at the border of a mental breakdown when he noticed a bunch of people looking at them and tried to stop them from fighting. And he, surprisingly since he didn’t look like an assertive person at all, made it. They all parted to their respective tables as everyone continued with their dinner. 

But Ushijima’s eyes were fixed on Moniwa, and as he was going to his table, their eyes met.

It was so obvious for Reon and Tendou who were attentive enough. The way Kaname blushed and made a barely perceptive hand movement to Ushijima and smiled brightly. The way Wakatoshi’s eyes shined and his jaw relaxed, giving him a very soft expression. 

“You… you like him don’t ya?” Tendou asked, putting his arm around Ushijima’s neck once he looked away. 

He looked at both of them, and then to Moniwa’s small figure far on the other table. He smiled to himself and then replied; “Yes. I think I do.”


	2. The Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima walks Moniwa to the Astronomy Tower, and they make a bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so packed and there is little to no dialogue. It just happened.
> 
> Anyways, here you have it, hope you guys enjoy it <3

From a lazy, and perhaps mediocre, point of view, Ushijima Wakatoshi didn’t need to kill himself studying for exams like his fellows’ classmates. He didn’t need anything more than an “Acceptable” since his future as a professional quidditch player was more than assured, it was inevitable.

Since fifteen, pro teams had their eyes on him already. At sixteen, several offers arrived, and now that he was in this seventh grade, he had already signed a contract with the Chudley Cannons and spent his vacations training with them. He was also already featured in the country’s national team because he was _that_ good. He just needed to graduate.

Yet Ushijima was not a mediocre person, and even though he never put _too much_ effort into getting good grades, there was an existent effort. Since his first year, he studied with his friends, Reon, Tendou and Semi for the exams. Semi was the smartest of them all, studying was easy for him, even though he sucked at explaining. Reon was a very diligent and responsible, and Ushijima understood him most. Tendou was… different. He was the kind of person that studied the day before exams but got good grades anyway. 

That year was different, because there was only one person in front of him with a bunch of open books.

Moniwa was very good at explaining, better than Reon, and better than some teachers Ushijima thought. His vocabulary was simple and his examples were understandable. He was patient and also encouraging. He didn’t seem to be bothered that Ushijima was as dense as a rock and with the capability of retention of information of a three-year-old. 

For Ushijima, there was something fascinating about Moniwa practicing magic, or simply studying. After a while, he decided it was his eyes. The determination on them, the frustration when a spell didn’t work out, and the pride when it did. He _craved_ them.

History of Magic was the hardest subject for Ushijima because it was purely theoretical. While he was pretty dumb for theory, it was usual practice that saved him from reproving his classes, so naturally, History would be the hardest. It was also one of the three classes Hufflepuff shared with Ravenclaw that year and the one in which Moniwa took pity on him after being sat together and realizing Ushijima didn’t understand a word the teacher said. 

After a couple of classes and awkward conversations, they started to study together. At first, it was just History but quickly passed to Transformations, Herbology, and Enchantments too. The study sessions also evolved from being small to hours after his quidditch practice.

Moniwa was good at small talk and keeping the environment relax even though at the beginning he was a whole nervous system. They got used to each other quickly, Moniwa understand Ushijima communicated with monosyllables and microexpressions, and Ushijima picking up every small detail from the other as possible. Like how Herbology was his favorite subject, and that he loved plants.

Ushijima fell hard and deep for Moniwa, and he didn’t even notice at first because it had been too easy to do. 

It was until he found himself picking on books Moniwa liked or searching for him in the Great Hall for breakfast and dinner that he found out. 

His friends were surprised and shook when he admitted it, but showed their support once they assimilated it. Tendou did a lot of drama when he said he was going to study with Moniwa for the exams instead of them, but the conversation quickly turned into a “how to court someone” lesson Ushijima never asked for but found interesting at the end.

“I say we leave it until here today. We’ve already covered most of the points.” Moniwa said one night there were sitting alone in the library. They were the only ones left, but it had become a habit. 

They started to gather their things in silence. While Ushijima could call it a day, Moniwa still had Astronomy, and Ushijima knew it.

“Let me accompany you,” he said when they had their bags on their shoulders and got out of the library, where they were supposed to part ways.

“To the Astronomy Tower? It’s on the opposite side of your common room thought…” Moniwa said, raised eyebrows and confused tone.

“I know,” he said, but didn’t move, nor said anything else. He wasn’t going to back off his offer unless Moniwa told him to. Moniwa looked at him for a couple of seconds, waiting for him to say anything else, but when it didn’t happen, he agreed and smiled softly.

There were lots of paths to get to the Astronomy Tower, but while they walked silently and just enjoying each other’s company, they took the longest way on purpose. They were standing on the moving stairs, waiting for them to move to the right hall, when Moniwa broke the silence.

“So… the match against Ravenclaw is this Saturday, right?” it was not a question really, he just wanted to do conversation.

“Yes.”

“Isn’t it tiring to practice so much and then study with me?” Moniwa asked, curiously. Ushijima looked at him, and found Moniwa’s eyes open, looking at him directly and deeply. 

They moved again when the stairs did, entering a hall.

“Yes,” he said after long seconds. “But I like being with you.”

Moniwa opened his mouth to reply, but closed it when he realized he didn’t know what to say. His cheeks were bright pink and even though he was looking at the floor, Ushijima could notice his ears were red and thought he might feel uncomfortable.

Tendou told him that he used to had that effect on people, because of his brutal honesty and lack of empathy, but he usually didn’t care and most of the time he didn’t even notice when people were uncomfortable around him. But he didn’t want Moniwa, of all people, to feel that way.

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. It wasn’t my intention” he said.

“What? No! No, no! Absolutely not. ” Moniwa said, shaking his head so energetic Ushijima feared it would cause neck damage. “I was… just thinking…” he seemed nervous, avoiding the other’s gaze, shrinking and playing with his hands. “... that it makes me very happy to know that. I was worried I might be pushing you too much and… I really, _really_ enjoy spending time with you too.”

Ushijima felt his heart stop for a second and then started a marathon. A fuzzy and warm feeling growing in his stomach. 

A small Tendou appeared on his right shoulder, whispering one of his crazy ideas, and Ushijima didn’t even hesitate.

“If we win the match, would you go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?”

Moniwa blinked, regaining a more relaxed pose. Ushijima didn’t expect the mischievous grin that appeared in his face. For the second time in less than a minute, Ushijima felt his heart stop.

“Is it a bet? What would happen if we win thought?”

Ushijima didn’t even think about the possibility. But looking at Moniwa so confident and playful send a shiver down his spine, in a very good sense. 

Ushijima was sure his team was going to win, he was one hundred percent confident they would, and he wouldn’t hesitate to say so, but again, Moniwa made him doubt.

“Whatever you want,” he answered finally.

They were already at the entrance of the Astronomy Tower, standing in front of each other as other students from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw passed next to them.

“I really don’t know, I would have to think about it…” Moniwa said after thinking for a couple of seconds. “But I accept the bet,” he said, reaching out his hand as if he was closing a deal.

Ushijima took it, confident. He extended the touch as much as he could, making them both look at each other’s eyes for more than needed until Moniwa came back to reality.

“Well, I have classes. Thank you for walking with me. See you soon then.” he said. 

“Good night,” the quidditch star said before Moniwa turned his back and walked into the class.

It took Ushijima half the time to get to his common room that it took him to go to the Astronomy Tower. He found Reon there, making his homework in front of the fire. He looked up when he saw Ushijima arrived and looked at him curiously.

“Did something good happened to you?” he asked.

“Yes. It did.” Ushijima said, unable to erase the smile from his face. Before Reon could even ask him about it, he simply added; “We have to win the next match.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS:
> 
> When Sasaya entered the class, hoping for it to be canceled since he was incredibly tired and his only wish was to crash into his bed, he found Moniwa shrugging and looking at the ceiling, completely crushed.
> 
> “What happened to you? You look like you want to throw yourself from the window.” Sasaya said, sitting next to his housemate.
> 
> “I did something terrible, Takehito, absolutely terrible,” he whined, looking incredibly anxious.
> 
> “You? Something terrible?” Sasaya laughed. “You probably forgot to return a library book or something like that…”
> 
> “Seriously… I… I made a bet with Ushijima-san.” he said. Sasaya frowned. It was clear he didn’t understand how serious it was. “I bet against him in the next quidditch match,” he explained.
> 
> “Oh, holy shit”
> 
> “I know.”
> 
> “What did you bet?”
> 
> “If he wins, I have to go with him to Hogsmeade. If we win, I would think about something.”
> 
> “And what’s so terrible? You don’t want to go on a date with him?” Sasaya was confused again.
> 
> Moniwa looked at him, anxiously.
> 
> “What’s so terrible? Everything! Maybe he now thinks I’m arrogant, or that I think lightly of his abilities, or…!” he started frantically.
> 
> “I see…” Sasaya interrupted him, smiling mischievously. “You want Hufflepuff to win and it’s making you feel terrible.”
> 
> Moniwa blushed violently, but didn’t deny it.
> 
> “You should have just accepted the date man, you’re so complicated…”
> 
> “It’s not a date.” Moniwa pouted. He looked like an embarrassed child.
> 
> “Oh Kaname, you’re so innocent.”


	3. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The match between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I changed the POV for this chapter, because it is easier to describe from Moniwa's POV the game than Ushijima's, lol. So I will be changing the POV in the future chapters.
> 
> Also, just for extra information; Ushijima is the seeker, Reon and Goshiki are chasers. I personally think Ushijima should be chaser, but for plot reasons he needs to be the most valuable player, so he's a seeker.
> 
> And yeah, Moniwa's plans sound super weird, but it's going to be cute, I promise. Mutual pining x 100000.

Ever since Moniwa quitted Quidditch, he would feel an immense nostalgia whenever Quidditch was brought up. He loved the sport with all his soul, just like a huge part of the magic community, but it was something special to him. Whoever asked ten-year-old-Moniwa what he wanted to be when he was older, he would say a Quidditch player without hesitation.

Talented people like Ushijima Wakatoshi and Oikawa Tooru made him blush of shame remembering how much pride and confidence he used to say it.

That Saturday, the sky was clear with little wind. The perfect day for a match, but he felt more anxiety than nostalgia.

Moniwa cursed the moment he asked what would happen if Ravenclaw wins the game, feeling confident and playful. It was not that he didn’t want to go with Ushijima to Hogsmeade, his heart actually jumped of happiness just thinking about it, but he thought it would be fun at the moment. 

Now, he had no choice but to watch the game and wait.

It started without any setback. Moniwa didn’t look away from Ushijima as he flew across the field with his huge figure and yellow uniform searching already for the very small and fast golden snitch. Ushijima was already imposing, with his big frame, emotionless face and sharp features, but when he was on his elegant broom, with his uniform and the wind hitting his face on top of the field… he looked like a king.

Hufflepuff opened the scoreboard. People on his blue scaffold booed, and Moniwa could just shrink on his place from excitement. Quidditch always got the best out of his emotions.

Twenty minutes into the game, Ravenclaw had a thirty points advantage, but the work of both teams was pretty equal and Moniwa had managed to relax and forget the bet to actually enjoy the game. It was ten minutes after, he caught the sign of a golden flash near his scaffold, since he was in the front row of seats, he had a VIP view of the snitch.

He saw Ushijima fly across the whole field at top speed, dodging bludgers and the other players with easiness, almost dancing. Ushijima was not a professional player just because he could catch the snitch, he was a whole package. The Ravenclaw’s seeker couldn’t dream of doing that in a thousand years.

The crowd was crazy, Moniwa was standing, his hands together very tightly and yelling with his housemates. Ushijima stopped gracefully in front of their scaffold, unfazed by the noise. Ushijima took his time searching for the close snitch since the other seeker was still stuck into avoiding Hufflepuff’s blugders. 

There was a moment, just a second, in Ushijima’s search, that his gaze met Moniwa’s intense, shiny and proud gaze.

And that second was enough for chaos to unleash when a bludger hit Ushijima directly on the side, making him fall off his broom and then fall several meters to the floor.

The game stopped, everyone too shocked to do something. Moniwa was motionless, his mind went completely blank, unable to look away from Ushijima on the floor as his captain and teachers went running into the field. He heard Kamasaki curse, and Sasaya said something nervously, but it was like there were far away, he couldn’t understand nor listen at all.

With time, Moniwa felt his heart sink while he slowly began to understand what actually happened. He was able to think something coherently the moment Ushijima was put into a flying stretcher and dragged out of the field. Turning on his heels and making himself a path between a bunch of shocked Ravenclaw’s students, he ran off the scaffold.

Hufflepuff’s headteacher and the nurse were heading back to the castle when Moniwa arrived, trying to peek into the stretcher. Ushijima looked conscious but severely hurt.

“No visitors for now,” the teacher said looking at him, as he made the stretcher fly to the castle at a safe speed. Moniwa was left worried to death and defeated.

“My, my… so strict.” a sassy singing voice said at his back. Moniwa turned around slowly, and nearly had a heart attack when he saw Tendou and Semi standing right there. 

Moniwa was certainly scared of them, specially Tendou. It was not their physiques, ― since he and Semi were almost the same height, and Moniwa was sure he was buffier than Tendou.― , but their auras. Moniwa was a coward, and practically everyone looked terrifying to him. Semi with his hard and serious face, and Tendou with that evil and playful smile. 

“I’m so sorry,” he said out of nervousness. Ushijima had talked about them to him, but that didn’t make them any less imposing for Moniwa, who had never really talked to them before.

Semi and Tendou exchanged a weird look.

“Oh my, my… you are Moniwa-kun, right?” Tendou asked right away, slouching and putting his face near Moniwa’s. He was smiling, mischievously, making the other feel slightly uncomfortable.

“Yeah…” 

Tendou laughed. “It’s fine, it’s fine, you don’t have to apologize if you did nothing wrong… or did you?” he switched to being serious again.

“Of-Of course not!” Moniwa tried to defend himself even though it sounded weak. 

Semi noticed how uncomfortable Moniwa was, and looked harshly at Tendou, making the other raise his hands in surrender and didn’t bother him anymore.

“Are you going to the infirmary or are you staying to watch the game?” Semi asked.

Moniwa looked at the floor, shyly. “I would like to go with you to the infirmary… if it is no bother,” he said, playing with his thumbs.

Semi nodded and Tendou told him that he was welcome cheerfully, and so they left the Quidditch field behind. 

Moniwa walked several steps behind the two Slytherins, feeling awkward. Every once in awhile Tendou would turn around to look at him and show him his characteristic evil smile, and make Moniwa nervous, but other than that it was a peaceful road to the infirmary.

When they arrived, the nurse closed the door on their noses, but neither of them moved from the entrance and simply waited recumbent to the wall. They didn’t talk either, only Tendou would start humming a song until Semi made him shut up. Moniwa was too absorbed in his thoughts to care. He was beyond worried, overthinking ―another big flaw of his― about the possible terrible outcomes. Why they didn’t let them see him? What if it was incredibly serious? What if it was the end of his career?

And just when he was at the border of a nervous crisis, the nurse opened the door and allowed them in. 

Ushijima was sitting on his bed drinking apple juice with a bandage on his head and right arm. Besides that, he looked fine for the hit and fall he had.

“Well, you look fantastic as ever.” Tendou said with a smile, sitting next to him in the bed while Semi and Moniwa stood on their feet, Moniwa slightly behind.

Ushijima was as calm as ever, even though Moniwa thought he saw a small smile on his face when their gazes met again but left it as his imagination.

“How do you feel?” Semi asked.

“I _don’t_ ,” Ushijima said, putting his juice in the table next to him. He explained to them that he broke his arm and leg, fractured a couple of ribs and pelvis, and cracked his cheekbone so the nurse had given him a potion to slept his whole body except his left arm to cure him without any pain. 

“Holy shit.” Tendou said, voicing what Moniwa was thinking perfectly. “I mean, it wasn’t very you to be hit that way in the first place, something happened?”

Ushijima seemed to thought about it for a second. Moniwa thought his expression was somewhat… shameful?

“I got distracted,” he said. Tendou wiggled his eyebrows as if he knew exactly was Ushijima meant.

“Well, it’s good to see you’re doing well,” Semi interrupted, grabbing Tendou’s hand. “We’ll leave and tell everyone else how you’re doing. We leave you in good hands,” he said, and then proceed to drag Tendou out of the nursery.

Moniwa stepped in closer, slowly. He still felt out of place but at least he was no longer intimidated by Semi and Tendou, and he was comfortable with Ushijima alone. Ushijima simply looked at him, waiting for him to say something.

“Are you sure nothing hurts?”

“I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? Not even a hair or nail hurts?”

“I’m sure.”

He sighed in relief when he knew it was true. 

“Thank Merlin, I was so worried! It was an awful hit, I’m pretty sure that beater got suspended or something like that. And the way you fell, I almost had a heart attack” he started to babble, unleashing all his frustration and worry. Moniwa was actually a talkative person, he just needed to feel comfortable with the person and he would never shut up if he could.

He blushed when he realized he was yelling his frustrations to Ushijima and would have apologized if the smile on Ushijima’s face hadn’t distracted him so much.

“Thanks for worrying,” he said.

“Do you mind… if I sit here?” Moniwa asked, pointing at the chair next to his bed. Anyone would need to take a sit after watching Ushijima’s smile, it was _that_ powerful.

“Please do”

Moniwa relaxed, feeling cheerful that Ushijima was actually fine. He was so worried he would be angry or sad, but he looked _fine_.

“So…” 

Moniwa jumped in surprise when it was Ushijima the one starting to talk.

“So?”

“You won the bet,” he said, looking at him. 

Moniwa felt the tension take possession of his body again. He had forgotten the damn bet.

“But you still don’t know yet! Maybe Hufflepuff won at the end!” he babbled, looking affected. It was an almost impossible thing, with the key player out, for Hufflepuff to claim the victory.

But Ushijima didn’t mock him, nor looked affected in any way.

“That’s not likely to happen.”

“But still…”

“I thought you wanted to win. Is it because you feel bad that I got injured?” he asked, tilting his head a bit.

Moniwa didn’t answer. It would be wrong to say the bet wasn’t heavy on him now because of the accident because it was. He never thought he would even _win_ , he was always worrying if Ushijima thought he was arrogant or something like that for bringing out a bet, and now that he got injured it weighted more. It weighed like guilt.

“It’s not your fault,” Ushijima said, taking Moniwa’s silence as a positive answer. “It’s not the first time I’ve been injured, nor the first time I’ve lost a game. I do admit I was confident that we would win but it’s a game, anything can happen.”

“It’s just… I was worried you would feel angry at me for even bringing up a bet” Moniwa admitted, defeated. 

“Why would I?” Ushijima’s face was covered in genuine confusion. It was the same face he did when Moniwa asked him about something from History of Magic.

Moniwa couldn’t help but crack a smile and hide a laugh at his confusion. He had been so worried all the week, thinking about Ushijima hating him but it ended up just being him overthinking and over-worrying about nothing.

“Is there no way you could just forget about the bet?” he asked, feeling light and vivid again.

“No.”

“Thought so,” Moniwa smiled. “Then… do you happen to be afraid of the Forbidden Forest?”

Ushijima continued with his confused face, but answered anyway; “No”

“Good! Then, how about Wednesday? We could meet at the entrance hall. I promise it’s nothing dangerous nor illegal,” Moniwa promised.

During the week, it occurred to him what he could ask if, by any miracle, he won the bet. He just thought of it as a fantasy, but it didn’t seem like a bad idea now that he actually had the chance.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want. I mean, I know it’s not a secure place and all that, so we can just go to Hogsmeade like you wanted to and-”

“Okay,” Ushijima interrupted him. “Let’s go on Wednesday.”

With the date settled and a less tense atmosphere between them, Moniwa relaxed. They stood quiet for some minutes, simply enjoy each other presence. 

“So, you will leave the infirmary today?” Moniwa asked. He was still worried about him, just not deadly worried about his well-being as before.

“No. Since I hit my head the nurse wants me to stay here until tomorrow.”

“Good. You did fell pretty hard.” Moniwa agreed. “Is there something I can help you with? Are you comfortable? Do you want more juice?” he asked, searching to be useful.

Ushijima looked around him. “Yeah, I do would like more juice,” he said.

Moniwa stood up at lightning speed, and carefully poured more apple juice on the empty glass, turned around and handed it to Ushijima, who took it carefully with his not-plastered arm. With both of them trying to be careful of not making a mess, Ushijima’s hand ended up carefully placed on top of Moniwa’s. 

His hands were small under Ushijima’s, and such a simple touch was able to send electricity to the rest of his body. Ushijima was looking at their hands, like if he was thinking something, and the moment Moniwa tried to move them to pull out, Ushijima tightened his grip. And Moniwa was undone.

He didn’t know if Ushijima was aware of how much he _did_ to him in every way possible that it was killing him.

“Ushijima-san I…”

He was, unfortunately, interrupted.

Reon, Goshiki and the rest of the Hufflepuff team arrived, visibly tired and worried about their star player. Their hands said goodbye quickly, and Ushijima continued normally drinking juice.

With more people there, Moniwa felt awkward again. He stood quietly, simply watching how worried everyone was. Ushijima explained again what happened and everyone seemed to relax after that. Without knowing exactly how to get out, he waited for Ushijima to look at him before bowing and announcing his retire quietly.

“Moniwa-san” Ushijima called him, making him stop on his tracks and for every single member of his team to look at him. He was already as red as a tomato due to the attention. “Will you come back later?”

“Of course, if you want me to,” he said. He never imagined Ushijima asking him something like that, but he wasn’t going to refuse when he himself wanted to see him again.

Ushijima smiled again, gently and nodded. Goshiki gasped loudly.

Moniwa, still uncomfortable with so many people, nodded again and left the room. He was out of breath, like if he had run a marathon, and his heart was restless. Ushijima Wakatoshi was going to kill him before he could even graduate.


	4. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima and Moniwa go into the Forbidden Forest as their first date.

Ushijima could count with his fingers the occasions he had been into the Forbidden Forest besides some special Care of Magical Creatures classes and they all had been because of Tendou, even though none were memorable. He knew it was a dangerous place but he had never been a victim of such dangerousness and so he never really thought about it regularly. He was curious about why Moniwa would pick such a place to meet. Ushijima was as curious as he was excited, but to be honest, Moniwa didn’t look like someone who liked to break the rules or had dangerous hobbies, and he was a prefect, he wasn’t supposed to break the rules like that.

Even with his doubts, that Wednesday, right after the Quidditch practice, he didn’t return to the castle, and instead, walked towards the Entrance Hall, where he was supposed to meet with Moniwa. 

Moniwa was already there when he arrived, he had a basket in his hands and wore a serene and neutral expression that changed the moment their eyes met, into a smile. A sweet and genuine smile that Ushijima ached for constantly, especially after he realized he loved him.

“Hi,” he greeted. The sun aligned at his back, making Ushijima think he was some sort of angel. “How was practice? It’s the first one after the accident, right?” he asked as they started to walk away from the castle.

Ushijima nodded. “It was easy and soft, which I think was a waste of time,” he answered. Losing a game didn’t mean to lose the whole tournament, but as competitive as he was, he didn’t think they should relax, especially after losing one game. The goal was to win the tournament and give Hufflepuff the fourth Inter-House Quidditch Cup in a row.

Moniwa looked at him in surprise and wonder. “You really live and breathe Quidditch, don’t you?”

“I can’t breathe Quidditch though,” Ushijima said, in confusion, at what Moniwa laughed.

“It was just an expression.”

They arrived at the gamekeeper’s hut after some minutes of more casual talking, and Ushijima considered it was the right time to ask Moniwa the question he had been wondering all week.

“Moniwa-san, what are we going to do?” he asked.

“Well, you know I’m kind of like an assistant to the Herbology professor, right?” Moniwa said calmly.

Ushijima nodded again. He knew Herbology was Moniwa’s favorite subject and that because he wanted to continue with it after his graduation, and because he was incredibly talented at it, the professor took him as his apprentice. 

“There is a plant that only grows in a special area of the Forest, and well, it’s me who usually goes to collect it,” he explained.

“Isn’t that irresponsible from the professor? I mean, the Forbidden Forest is dangerous,” Ushijima noted even though it was ironic since he accepted going there with Moniwa without any doubt. Actually, Ushijima suspected that if Moniwa asked him to jump out of the Astronomy Tower he would at least doubt in denying.

“It was me who offered. Besides, the professor put a protection enchantment in my prefect pin, so we are safe,” he said, pointing at his shiny prefect pin. “Though it’s better if we remain close,” he added.

Ushijima, who always took things way too literally, grabbed Moniwa’s sleeve and put himself close to him. So close that their arms were pressed tight. He felt Moniwa tense next to him, and then relax after some minutes.

The woods were dark and dense, and since it was still daylight the light leaked through the tree leaves, giving the place a mysterious aura. They had to be careful, and watch where they were walking through since the three roots were wild and dangerous.

And even when they were careful, Moniwa tripped a couple of times and Ushijima caught him in his arms each time.

The trip, overall, was safe. They didn’t encounter any dangerous Magical Creature nor anything else.

“We’re here. Just at the end of that tree line,” Moniwa said, rushing his steps.

Ushijima was looking at the floor, carefully to not trip, or that Moniwa tripped again, so he didn’t look until Moniwa stopped walking and raised his head.

Ushijima was breathless by the sight in front of him. There was a lake, with crystal clear water. The absence of trees made the density and darkness of the woods disappear and instead, there was a green meadow full of flowers of every color. It was unimaginable for something so beautiful to exist in the depths of the Forbidden Forest.

“So, do you like it?” Moniwa asked, looking at him anxiously to know if he had made the right decision to take him there.

Ushijima smiled. That pure and genuine smile Ushijima did rarely.

“It’s beautiful,” he said. Moniwa smiled back.

There was something about Moniwa’s smile that Ushijima couldn’t get enough of. Perhaps the pureness and honesty in them, or maybe it was because they were directed at him. Ushijima realized he loved to make Moniwa smile, more than seeing him smile in the distance. He liked the feeling of being able to bring him any kind of joy. It made him feel a tickling sensation in his belly, a very pleasant one.

“I’m glad you like it,” Moniwa said, walking near the shore and picking a spot between some huge roots. “I thought it would be a good idea to have like a picnic here. I brought bread, some iced tea, sandwiched and sweets,” he said.

Ushijima helped him put the cloth on the floor before sitting down. Moniwa started to get everything out of the basket, that had an expanding spell he supposed.

“It’s the first time I bring someone,” Moniwa said, carefully placing the stuff.

“I would have never believed there is such place here,” Ushijima admitted, looking around and feeling incredibly calm. He could even hear birds sing if he put enough attention.

“It’s called the Spring of Unicorns, since unicorns usually come here,” Moniwa said. He offered a piece of bread that Ushijima accepted without hesitating. He was hungry after practice after all.

“Have you seen one?” Ushijima asked, curiously. 

“I have,” Moniwa said smiling proudly. Unicorns were rare to see, after all. “It was right after I left quidditch for good,” he added, catching Ushijima’s attention. He noticed Moniwa was staring at the ground, with a more sad smile. “I had a really hard time when I quitted Quidditch, I was feeling so empty and sad. I didn’t know what to do with such frustration so one day I came here just to vent out a little… and I saw it, the unicorn. I thought it hadn’t seen me, but it got closer to me and I even got to pet it. It’s gonna sound insane but I think it was trying to tell me something, that everything was going to be okay and that I did the right thing. Ever since this place is very important to me,” Moniwa said, lifting his gaze and looking at Ushijima. “Oh dear, I’m sorry. You probably didn’t want to hear me talking about this boring and senseless stuff,” he was quick to apologize.

“It’s not boring nor senseless, at all,” Ushijima said. He didn’t understand why Moniwa was so insecure about, Ushijima found everything about him amazing. “Unicorns are sensible creatures, it might have felt your frustration and tried to comfort you. And we all need comfortable places to feel at ease and ignore our problems,” Ushijima said. 

He would never understand what Moniwa went through when he quitted Quidditch because Quidditch was Ushijima’s life, but as a person, he did have troubles. Also knowing Moniwa loved quidditch made his heart squeeze. He remembered vaguely the times they faced each other on the field, when they were nothing but mere acquaintances. Moniwa was a skilled player, but not an outstanding one, but Ushijima did admire to the end his enormous passion.

“Did I said something weird?” Ushijima asked when he noticed Moniwa staring intensively.

Moniwa blinked, and denied. “Not at all, it was actually encouraging. It’s just that… well, it’s hard to imagine _you_ having frustrations,” Moniwa admitted, looking away nervously and his ears bright pink.

“Of course I have some, I’m a person,” he said, tiddling his head to the side.

“Of course! Of course! That’s not what I mean,” Moniwa fanatically corrected himself. “It’s just that you always seem so calm and collected, and never seem worried about anything,” he explained.

Moniwa had a point. Ushijima was incredibly reserved and seemed emotionless, so it was natural for people to think he had no worries or felt nothing.

“I’ve been told that before,” he said, grabbing a sandwich. “But I do have worries. Like my History of Magic exam,” that made Moniwa giggle, and Ushijima continued. “Also my father, who’s overseas and I don’t talk as frequently as I wish. I’m also worried about the last quidditch game, it’s the first time I get distracted like that,” he said and finished his sandwich, thoughtfully.

Moniwa moved a little bit towards him, making himself comfortable. “It’s true! I never asked, but what distracted you back then?” he asked,

“You did,” Ushijima answered without any doubt, nor expression. “It was my fault,” he said before Moniwa could apologize. “I was searching for the snitch when I suddenly saw you in the crowd. It’s honestly not the first time you distract me like that. You distract me in classes, in the hallways, and in the Great Hall, I find myself constantly searching for you in your table… Tendou says it’s normal when you really like someone,” he said.

Ushijima didn’t notice, but Moniwa’s face changed from curious to panicked, too embarrassed in a matter of seconds. By the time he confessed, Moniwa was looking at him with shiny eyes and his whole face was red.

He really didn’t plan to confess his feelings that evening, but it just felt right. They were in a beautiful setting, with a calm environment and they were talking about their intimate feelings; it was the right time.

Yet, when Moniwa didn’t say anything and just looked at him like he was about to cry, Ushijima felt nervous. A feeling of emptiness in the stomach and involuntary playing with his hands. Ushijima had felt nervous plenty of times before, but it was not usual nor frequently. The sole thought that Moniwa might not return his feelings was crushing, and nothing like he had ever felt before. It was a terrible feeling.

“Moni-”

“Can you please say that again? The last part…” Moniwa interrupted him. His voice was shaking and made Ushijima feel bad and full of doubts. But there was no backup now.

“I said, I like you. I like you, Moniwa-san. More than a friend,” he said, sighting.

Moniwa was silent again, and Ushijima’s own anxiety was only growing. Why didn’t he say anything? Why was he so quiet? 

One of the things Ushijima liked about Moniwa was how sincere he was, and how easy it got to read him, but at those moments, he was unreadable. He couldn’t crack the feeling in his eyes.

“I like you too,” he whispered, looking at the floor. Ushijima barely heard him and had to take a moment to process his words. “I like you too… like a lot,” he said again, louder this time.

Even though it was what Ushijima was _eager_ to hear, it still took him a moment to actually process his words, to his feelings of despair and anxiety to turn into happiness.

His heart started beating loudly, smiled like he had never before and even felt his cheeks a little bit hot. He was so happy and didn’t struggle to hide it. When Moniwa saw him, he also smiled, accentuating his bright-red cheeks a lot more.

“I was afraid you wouldn’t like me back,” Ushijima admitted after a while. 

He didn’t know what to do after the confession. He thought all the love advice he received from Tendou, Semi, and Reon was useless, for neither of them ever talk about what to do after a confession.

Moniwa shrugged. “Really? I think I was pretty obvious though…” he wasn’t exactly joking. Into the eyes of everybody else, it was visible how much Moniwa enjoyed being with Ushijima, meanwhile, it was hard for everybody but his friends to actually notice the change in Ushijima.

They didn’t say anything else for a while, both of them lost in their thoughts, but made small changes in their posture. They were moving closer and closer to each other quietly until their hands met and embraced each other.

Their hands met first, then their arms were pressing together. 

Neither of them was rushing anything, but they were heading in the same direction with the same thing in mind. 

Surprisingly, it was Moniwa the one that made the first big move, tiddling his head to one side and leaning forward Ushijima, who responded by lowering his neck to meet his lover into their first kiss.

They were both nervous, Ushijima could feel his own lips tremble and Moniwa’s palm was sweating. And their first kiss was chaste and clumsy. Just lips pressing against each other softly without moving, and eyes abruptly shut.

For Ushijima, it was his first kiss ever. And if he were to describe it, it would be the nicest feeling he ever felt. Moniwa’s lips were soft, sweet and warm, incredibly warm. He felt like sinking into a new blanket, like he was floating in a cloud.

Their lips broke apart after some seconds, but the distance was nonexistence. Their eyes meet once again, half-open but full of feelings. Ushijima took the initiative at that time, and locked their one more time.

Their second kiss was more fluid and natural, with their lips actually moving this time. But the feeling was the same, a feeling Ushijima couldn’t get enough of.

They broke apart after a while, both of them blushing but with zero regrets. Moniwa giggled, as he took distance to grab a piece of bread.

“We haven’t even touched the food,” he said. 

The air around them was different now, even though they went back to do mundane things, like actually eating what Moniwa had prepared and just talk about mundane things. It was nice, it was quiet and relaxed.

They were laying on the cloth, holding hands after eating.

“We should probably get going,” Moniwa said, looking at the sky. “It’s getting dark and we don’t want to be here when it happens,” he said.

Ushijima agreed, for it was the rule, not because he actually wanted to leave. 

They started to gather their things and put them back into the basket. Moniwa was struggling to get the cloth into the basket, when Ushijima noticed something moving on the other side of the lake. When he looked at it, he was speechless again. He quickly pinched Moniwa’s arm to grab his attention, and when he did, he pointed at the unicorn drinking water on the other side of the lake.

Moniwa gasped and stood up quickly. “Oh my god,” he whispered. “It’s a whole herd. This must be our lucky day!”

He was right, after that first unicorn, several others appeared from the woods and gathered around the lake to drink water. Ushijima looked at the wonderful beasts and thought about how perfect that day had been. As if starting a relationship was not enough, he also got to see unicorns.

The unicorns distracted them thought, and when they went back to the castle, they had to almost run to made it before it was completely dark. They went back holding hands and nervously looking around, but their departure went as smooth as their arrival, with no danger at all.

They were late for dinner, but since they ate a decent amount of sandwiches and sweets, they weren’t hungry and so they didn’t run to the Great Hall, they took their sweet time.

“I thought we wouldn’t make it,” Moniwa sighed in relief. “If a teacher sees us returning from the Dark Forest so late, we would be in trouble,” he said.

Unfortunately, they arrived at the Great Hall, meaning, their time to get apart. 

They stood awkwardly on one side of the entrance, facing each other.

“Did you enjoy today?” Moniwa asked.

“I did, it was the best evening I’ve ever had,” Ushijima said, smiling with fondness.

“Good… so, uhm…” Moniwa balances on his tiptoes, looking nervous all sudden. It was different when they were completely alone in the middle of the Dark Forest and not in a public place like Hogwarts. “Tomorrow after dinner to study?” he asked.

They had History of Magic in the morning, but Ushijima would have loved to be alone with him sooner. Yet there was not much they could do, Ushijima had quidditch practice and Moniwa was taking more classes than him, so he nodded.

“Great!” Moniwa smiled. He looked around, making sure nobody was seeing them and then he tiptoed and kissed Ushijima on the lips.

Before Ushijima could respond back, Moniwa had already walked away, heading straight to the Ravenclaw table.

Ushijima stood there a couple of seconds more, smiling to himself. He didn’t go in until he was able to keep his usual neutral face and went straight to were Reon was sitting and eating happily. When he sat next to him, Reon looked at him for a second.

“Ah, something very good happened, didn’t it?” he said. Ushijima nodded and searched for Moniwa in the Ravenclaw table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I invent a location in the Harry Potter world? Hell yeah I did :D
> 
> Anyways, I'm sorry I took so long to make this, I was super stuck and didn't know how to proceed, but I think I did a good job. And yes, they kissed and got together on the first date *insert gif of "that's love b*tch"*.
> 
> They are FLUFFY.
> 
> Also, the next chapter is going to be the last one :D But I already have other ideas for other Ushimoni fics.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalé!

If Moniwa Kaname had to be completely honest, he had expected that by the end of the year, his relationship with Hogwart’s Quidditch pride would end. 

It was not just that their school time was over, but their paths were also different. While Ushijima would have to travel across the country and internationally to practice quidditch, Moniwa managed to get a job as a botanist apprentice before even graduating thanks to his amazing grades, but that meant he too would have to travel frequently to whenever his boss told him.

It was only normal for couples to break up, and during the last days as students, Moniwa wished to have got to know Ushijima way sooner, to fall for him sooner, had started their relationship sooner… because it had been a dream. Even if they started dating in the worst time possible, on the verge of the final exams, it had been the best weeks ever. 

While Moniwa was just lamenting, Ushijima surprisingly didn’t even think about a break-up. A week before their graduation, Ushijima asked Moniwa if he wanted to share an apartment once they graduated.

It was something Moniwa didn’t even think about before, so he was doubtful at first, not just because living with someone was totally different from being classmates, but also their professions. He told Ushijima how it wasn’t going to be that easy, and that made the quidditch player frown.

“I wasn’t implying it was going to be easy,” he said, looking directly at Moniwa, completely serious but there was a glow in his eyes that told Moniwa how much he meant his words. “But if there is something we can do to ease the distance then I would like to try it, at least.” 

After hearing those words, Moniwa felt stupid. For weeks, he had been lamenting, not even thinking about possibilities once they were out of Hogwarts. He felt like a coward, for giving up in their relationship just because it was going to get hard.

Ashamed of himself, he apologized to Ushijima and accepted his proposal.

One week after they were official graduates, they were moving out. It was a small two-bedroom apartment near the Diagon Alley. The tenant made them a reduction for the first two months, since he was a huge fan of Ushijima and the Chudley Canons. Moving in together was exciting, getting to know each other better by living together may be a huge stretch to some people, and even Moniwa was hesitant at the beginning, but he was happy he accepted. Just moving in was fun and they spent a lot of time together. Time they would miss later.

They enjoyed their first two weeks, until the adulthood lives started to distance them. Ushijima going to practice several days away, and Moniwa going to places around the country to search and investigate species of plants. And even though living together did ease the distance, there were times they wouldn’t see each other in a whole week.

It was frustrating, Moniwa found himself constantly missing Ushijima, even though they wrote each other frequently every time they were apart. He always knew he loved him, but he was painfully aware of how much while missing him so much that it made him sad.

And that was how, after two weeks of not seeing each other, the night in which they could finally see each other had come. Moniwa was not supposed to come home until the next morning, but he had managed to finish early his research in Brasil and came back with a portkey to surprise his lover in his match.

The Chudley Canon smashed the Falmouth Falcons, it made Moniwa smile to see Ushijima win one more time.

At the end of the game, Moniwa planed on waiting near the dressing room, but was surprised by how many people (especially girls) were there, waiting for the team to get out. They were in a small mob, talking about the game and holding moving pictures of the players and the whole team. Moniwa looked at a group of girls holding Ushijima’s moving picture with a smile. He was so proud of Ushijima and how loved he was as a player…

When the players started to get out of the dressing room, the mob went wild, so much that Moniwa felt intimidated and moved backward to avoid them. Yet when the groups of girls started to scream “ _Ushijima-san!_ ” while moving their photos, Moniwa tip-toed, trying to find him. 

He could only see his head, but it was enough to make his heart race. He could see his hair was wet, and he was carrying the bag he gave him a month ago. He watched patiently how he signed the photos of the fans, and taking pictures kindly. 

The mob started to dissolve as Ushijima and the other players attended their fans. Ushijima finished taking a picture with one of the girls when he saw Moniwa standing there, smiling.

Ushijima stood quiet for a second, like he was trying to decide whenever he was real or not.

“You were amazing out there. You crushed them,” Moniwa said, smiling and controlling the urge of running to him and hug him as hard as he could.

Ushijima then smiled. “It was not only me,” he said, but didn’t want an answer exactly.

Moniwa nodded, and without a word, they both walked towards each other and hugged tightly. They didn’t say anything for a while, ignoring the world around them as they finally embraced each other.

“Weren’t you supposed to come back tomorrow?” Ushijima asked, holding his hand. Moniwa’s hands were warm, while Ushijima’s were cool from the shower he just had.

Moniwa grinned. “Yeah, but I managed to finish early and used a portkey to get here,” he explained. “I wanted to give you a surprise.”

“Well, you did,” Ushijima said.

After saying hi and goodbye to Ushijima’s teammates, they decided to take a portkey to the Diagon Alley and from there, home. They had dinner at Moniwa’s favorite restaurant, and they talked for hours about everything they couldn’t tell each other in their letters; like the whole gossip of Tendou and Semi finally starting to date.

When they arrived home, Moniwa started to give Ushijima a massage that ended in something way more physical and intimate.

Ushijima was the first one to fall asleep, holding Moniwa tightly, and Moniwa watched him sleep while playing with the hair on his forehead, lovingly until he himself fell asleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadá! I really hope you enjoy this mini-series :D


End file.
